A Christmas Carol
by Syltherinegurl30
Summary: Severus is visited by three sprits. Will he learn what he needs to know or will be follow down the same path as his old friend. M for language, violence and some smut.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm watching Christmas movies and thought this might work. I don't own Harry Potter or a Christmas Carol. This story has little to do with the HP books or movies. I'll post the first chapter and tell me if you want more. It won't be a long story like a Fall Through Time is. **

Severus sat in his potion lab in the basement of his home working. It didn't matter anyway that it was Christmas Eve, why would he care about such a stupid holiday. Hermione was apprenticing under him to become a potion master. He was getting frustrated with her, she kept looking at the clock on the wall. She had been all day and he was getting tired of it. It was bad enough she wasn't coming in tomorrow but now she was hardly getting any work done today. Severus must not heard the front door as he jumped some as Lucius walked into the basement. Severus rolled his eyes, Lucius was going to invite him to another stupid Christmas dinner.

"Happy Christmas Ms. Granger." Lucius bowed kissed her hand. Hermione giggled as Severus sighed and rolled his eyes again.

"Mr. Malfoy, I told you to call me Hermione." She blushed.

"Lucius then Hermione." He winked at her. Severus could feel his blood boil. He had no feeling for the witch but he hated it when Lucius flirted.

"Severus old man." His friend came up and shook his hand. "Happy Christmas."

Severus smirked. "Not you too. I had Draco and Harry practically waking me up this morning bagging on my door reminding me."

"They called over and informed us of your lack of decorations again this year." Lucius looked around the lab.

"I wish you all let me celebrate the holidays how I see fit." Severus growled as turned back to the potion.

"You don't keep it old man and since you left Hogwarts we are concerned by your lack of celebrating anything." Lucius held his walking stick closer and he pulled his cloak in. The lab was freezing. He saw Hermione shivering in the corner of his eye.

"I like my peace." Severus never looked up.

Lucius bent down closer to Severus. "At least turn the heat up in here. Hermione is freezing."

Severus looked over at the girl. "She is a witch, she can put up a heat charm if she is cold."

Lucius wanted to him hit him with his walking stick. "Come have dinner with us tomorrow."

"No." Severus went back to work.

"What do you mean no?" Lucius' face was getting red.

"I mean leave me alone. Christmas is a bother and anybody who celebrates it is a fool." Lucius looked over at Hermione after Severus finished and saw a tear run down the girls face. It was obvious to everybody but Severus that this child liked him, maybe even loved him. "Now if you will see yourself out I am busy." Severus waved his hand.

"Think what you will but I don't think only a fool would celebrate Christmas, I think only a fool would hate the holiday. But I will leave you to yourself. Good day old man. Good day Hermione." Lucius bowed and kissed Hermione's hand again causing her blush to go deeper.

Severus whispered under his breath. "Bah Hum Bug."

The day was long but the clock finally chimed seven. Hermione put away everything she was working on.

"I am correct in assuming you want the whole day off tomorrow?" He stood up and glared at her. She lowered her head and mumbled something. "Silly girl speak up."

"If it is covenant or acceptable to you." She looked up at him. He noticed her eyes were the color off dark honey.

He shook his head, he was not going to fall for those eyes. "It is not covenant or acceptable to lose a whole day of work for a silly holiday. But since I am the only wizard in the world who thinks that you may be off tomorrow. But be here at 7:30 the next day not 8:30. These potions are not going to make themselves for St. Mongo's." She nodded and grabbed her cloak.

"Master Snape." She was putting her cloak on.

"What is it now you daft girl." He looked at her.

She was fighting back the tears. "Would you like to spend Christmas at my flat? I don't do much."

"Oh you are not going to be with the golden boy and his husband at the Manor with Lucius and Narcissa." He smirked.

"No, I mean they invited me but I was thinking of having a quiet day to myself." She sniffled some.

"Wouldn't it be counterproductive for me to spend the day with you if you want a day to yourself?" He glared at her.

She sighed and nodded. "I guess so sir. Good night." She turned and left him in the basement to his own thoughts.

Severus finished his potion close to ten and started heading up his stairs. He was thinking of what he should make for dinner as he reached for the door knob. The knob moaned and transformed in front of him. It had the face of Albus Dumbledore. He took a step back as the knob winked at him. Severus closed his eyes and opened them. The door knob was a door knob again. He shook his head, working long hours will cause anybody to lose it at times he thought as he went into his kitchen. He got his bowl of soup and sat down in his living room in front of the fire.

"Hello Severus." A shadow of a figure was sitting in the chair next to him.

"Oh bloody hell." Severus put his bowl down on the table next to his chair. "I should have known with the door knob it was you."

The man laughed. "You did better than Dickens, it took him half the night from what I heard."

"Yes and Dickens was a muggle, Dumbledore." Severus glared at him. "I know ghost exists but my question is why bother me. Didn't you torture me enough when you were alive?"

"I don't want you to make the same mistake I made. I lived my life alone and you are going down that path." Albus leaned forward some.

"Give me a break. You mean you came here tonight to bother me to make sure I don't end up like you a meddling old man." Severus pressed him lips together. "Trust me I have no interest in meddling with people's lives. Now if you will excuse me my soup is getting cold."

"No I am not done." Albus stood up. "You will be visited by three sprits tonight."

"Oh great we are going all out Dickens, never be said you did not a flare for dramatics." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Well, it is Christmas and what better time to visit your past, your present and your future." Albus smiled.

"I guess we are going all out and I can't get out seeing these sprits?" Albus nodded to Severus question. "Well when should I be expecting them?"

"The first when the clock strikes one, the second when the clock strikes two and the third when the clock strikes midnight?"

"Is the third one using a time turner? You know that's out of order?" Severus was not amused by a night of uninterrupted sleep.

"Yes I know but it's the rules and one thing I can say about my life is, well never mind I never went by the rules. Anyway that's how it works." Albus was heading to the door.

"You are forgetting the part where I will see you no more." Severus turned his head to the departing ghost.

"That would be silly, I plan on visiting quite often." He winked again as Severus moaned. He was alone in his living room and with cold soup. He hated Christmas. "Bah Hum Bug."


	2. Chapter 2

**I will warn you I wrote this while on flu medicine. So it might be really stupid, sorry.**

Severus laid in his bed waiting for the clock to chime one. He was trying reading a book but he was more focused on the clock downstairs. He had been mumbling to himself since that old fool left. He was fine alone, why would anybody care if he had somebody. He heard the clock downstairs chime one. He put his book down and looked around the room. Nothing. Well this was great he stayed up till one and no sprit. Severus laid down and turned off the light. He put his head on his pillow when he heard a noise.

"Blasted, Severus." It sounds as if someone had fallen. He shot up in bed and flicked the light on. In front of him was Lily. "You could have kept the light on. I was only a few minutes late." She had on a white dress and her red hair flowed down her back.

"Lily? You are the ghost of Christmas past?" He whipped his eyes.

"Who did you want, James?" She put her hands on her hips. "Now get up we have a lot to do and not much to do it in." She extended her hand to him. He got out of bed grumbling and took her hand. They were transported in front of his house.

"You know we could have walked outside." He looked at her.

"We are in your past, you stupid fool. When did you become such a grump?" He snorted at her. "That was pleasant." She glared at him. She walked through the door into the house, he followed her. She was looking around. There wasn't a tree, any decorations or even a table set up for dinner. "Maybe we aren't in the past." She looked at him.

Severus watched as his father made his way down the stairs. "Severus." His father was screaming.

"Oh we are in the past all right." He shuddered as the man lifted the bottle to his mouth and took a huge drink of alcohol.

"Severus!" The man screamed again.

A small boy around seven crawled out from under the table. "Yes Sir." He looked down at his oversize clothes and shoes.

"What did I tell you boy about doing magic in this house. I will not have some freak for a son." The man slapped the boy across the face. The boy grabbed his face and started crying. "Boy you will not cry in this house." He slapped the small child again. The small child fell on the floor as the man towered over him. The man took his belt off and started swinging it at the child. The sound of Severus cried filled the house.

Severus watched as his mother walked in the room. She looked at the floor at the welts that were starting over the boy. She had one small wrapped present in her hand. "Eileen your boy is a monster. I told you I didn't want this in my house." He took another swig from the bottle, it was empty. He threw it at the women in front of them. The bottle fell to the floor shattering cutting the women's legs. "You should have gotten rid of it when you found out." Severus watched as his eyes got colder. The man walked out of the room and back upstairs.

"Here, Marry Christmas Sev." The women bent down and kissed his head. She was so old looking for only thirty two. She had the face of a sixty year old at times.

"Thank you momma." The boy took the gift.

"Now run upstairs and I will call you when the turkey is done ok?" She patted his head. "Oh and lock your door."

The boy held the small gift in his hands as he watch his momma clean up the broken glass off the floor. They were standing in the room as they watched the boy listening to the voices yelling downstairs. He opened his gift, it was a small used book. He heard a loud crash as he looked into his book. The boy fell asleep on the floor of his room without dinner.

"Oh." Lilly looked at him. "I forgot how cruel your father was, sorry." She was rocking on her heels.

"Yeah I guess that happens when you're dead." He glared at her.

"That's rude to point out someone is living impaired." She glared at him. "Are you ready to see more?"

"No, I am ready to go to sleep." He glared at her. She touched him and they were outside in a field. There was snow on the ground and more coming down. They watched as a ten year old Severus was hiding behind a tree crying.

"Do you remember this Christmas?" Lily looked up at him smiling.

"Yes." He almost smiled at her.

A red head girl ran past them crying. "What are you doing by my tree?" She was whipping the tears from her face.

"Your tree? You don't own this tree." The boy stood up whipping his face. "Why are you crying?"

"Why are you crying?" She put her hands on her hips.

"You wouldn't understand." He glared at her.

"My sister is picking on me, she says I'm a freak." The girl sat down on the cold ground.

"My dad says the same thing." He sat down next to her.

"My name is Lily Evans. What's yours?" She put her hand out.

"Severus Snape." He took the girls hand.

"We had many nice Christmas together." She smiled at him, she thought he almost smiled back. "But your heart became cold."

They were standing at Hogwarts in the great hall. Lily and Severus were in the corner talking. "I don't care what your excuse is, you called me that." She was turning from him.

He grabbed her hand. "I said I was sorry, James had me." She put her hand up.

"Don't blame James. I know what he was doing was wrong but you said it not him." She glared at him.

"Oh right we mustn't blame the sainted Potter." He growled some.

"It your friends Severus." She looked at him. "Lucius and them they are corrupting you."

"So you are going to blame Lucius for what happened? But I can't blame the person who has tormented me since I got here." He was yelling. "You like James don't you? That is what this is about? I knew it. Lucius said that was why you weren't talking to me."

"See Lucius again." She yelled back.

"Don't bring him into. He is my only friend." Lily took a step back in shock.

"Really your only friend?" She shot him a look.

"Oh you know what I mean."

"No I don't, I don't know what has gotten into you but you have changed. I miss the boy I knew back Cokeworth." She looked sad.

Severus was furious. "I see you would rather that scared child whose father abused him. I have gotten stronger and have found myself here. That's your problem if you don't understand you Mud." He stopped before the words came out.

"That's all I will ever be to you and your friends." Lily said quietly and walked away.

Lily looked at Severus. "You are enjoying this aren't you?" He growled at her.

"I'm only showing you the things that have been. They are what they are do not blame me." She looked at him.

"How very Dickens of you." He sneered. "Leave me alone."

"We haven't got to your years as a Death Eater, or the years as a spy. All those cold and lonely years being pulled in multiple directions. Your years teaching and the contempt you gave to anybody who crossed your path. Your years of building wall around your heart, not letting yourself love or be loved."

"ENOUGH!" He shouted at her. She bowed her head and in a moment he was in his room again. The coldness went around him as he shivered some.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus had fallen asleep on the top of his covers. His mind was consumed by those years he wished not to see. The Christmas they killed that family as one of His followers, The Christmas he heard the prophecy, The Christmas he went to Dumbledore for help. All of those Christmas were muddle together but the hardest one was the Christmas his mother was tortured. She had such a hard life with his father but he saw what loved turned you into. She would never leave him, Severus believe even if his father had killed him she wouldn't have left him. That Christmas a group of Death Eaters walked into her home and killed his father and tortured his mother to the brink of insanity. He made sure they paid for what they did. They were young and stupid but he was in rage. He had no issue them killing his father but his mother was innocent. He felt a tear run down his face. He felt warmth come into the room and a bright light. He opened his eyes. The light was coming from under the door. He opened his bedroom door and headed downstairs. The house was decorated for the holiday and there was food everywhere. He saw a small figure throwing glitter on one of the tree.

"Oh hello Professor." A girl of twenty turned around and smiled at him. He knew her, Merlin knows he knew her. Her long blond hair and her look of being far away.

"Luna, you are not dead. How did you end up the ghost of Christmas Present?" Severus sneered. "Or did Potter talk you into decorating my house?"

"Oh no, I am the ghost of Christmas present." She looked up at him with that blank look in her eyes. "Maybe I'm not really Luna." She smiled.

"Huh?" He rubbed his head. This night was never going to end.

"Maybe I'm a sprit that took on the figure of a person you know. You know to make it easier to be with me all Christmas day." She tilted her head to the side.

"Luna, that is the..." He stopped at looked at her and sighed. "It makes since. Now can we get it over please? I would like some sleep in my life."

"Very well Professor. Where would you like to go first?" She smiled as he came closer. "Oh I know the prefect place." She grabbed his hand and they were at the Manor. "Nice but you know money doesn't make people happy." She stopped and looked at him. He nodded. "And they don't have protections against largel fairies." She leaned into him. "They live in the trees and will move your ornaments around." Severus rolled his eyes. They walked into the dining room. It was a small affair at the dinner party, only the family was there. He did notice two chairs were empty.

"He is freezing the poor child." Lucius was talking to Narcissa.

"That is Severus, she knew what she was getting into." Draco looked at his father.

"You know the only reason she is doing it." Harry looked at Draco and kissed his cheek.

"My boy, I don't think there isn't a person in the wizarding world that doesn't know but maybe Severus." Lucius started laughing. "Where is Ms. Granger tonight?" Severus noticed the two chairs were seated next to each other.

"She says she wanted to be alone tonight." Harry shook his head. "I'm sure she is waiting to see if he comes over."

"He is going to miss out on her if he keeps this up." Narcissa lifted her drink to her mouth. "I would hate to see that, they look so good together and they could help each other so much."

"Maybe I can talk to him after Christmas." Lucius grabbed her hand. "I know we agreed not to get involved but maybe it's time." Narcissa nodded.

"Speaking of after Christmas." Draco grabbed Harry's hand. "We have something we want to tell you."

Harry smiled at Draco. "We are going to adopt after the holidays." Narcissa screamed and jumped out of her chair. She ran around the table and grabbed Draco and Harry chocking them.

Severus felt Luna tugging on his arm. "This is a family moment and it's time to have your own." They were standing in a ward at St. Mongo's.

"I do not wish to be here." He growled at her.

"Yes you do. Don't you know her?" Luna was pointing to a gray hair women sitting in a chair. She was wringing a cloth in her hands.

"Why did you bring me here?" He was looking at the women. His heart felt a twinge.

"She is your mother isn't she? Everybody needs family at Christmas." Luna smiled at him. "Now go and see your mom." She pushed him towards the window.

The young healer was sitting near his mother. "Mrs. Snape, it will be dinner soon."

"Severus isn't coming out of his room again." The old witch looked at the women next to her.

"I know, he always hides up there doesn't he." The healer pulled out a brush and started brushing his mom's hair.

"I did it to him you know. Damn his father." His mother was getting excited.

"It's ok Mrs. Snape. Maybe he will come to visit today."

"Who?" His mom looked at the young witch.

"Your son Severus."

"I don't have a son, I don't think." His mom looked confused.

"I know Mrs. Snape."

"Who." The young witch smiled at his mom and helped her up. She moved her over to the tables. Luna was standing next to him.

"She remembers you at times." She smiled at him.

"At times. I visit once a year." He looked down at the small child.

"But not on Christmas?" He shook his head.

"This is the day that it happened. I have a hard seeing her like this." He choked some.

"Oh, you're not a cold hearted bastard." Her voice was almost song like. "See everybody is wrong you just don't want to be hurt."

"But it might do her good to see me on Christmas. I'm not saying I will be I might visit." He looked down at her.

"So now we know you do love, is there anybody you might like?" She nudged him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about witch." He had a gleam in his eye. Luna smirked and put her hand on him and they were standing in a small flat.

"Where are we?" Severus didn't recognize the small flat.

"Hermione's of course." Luna looked over at the table with the bottle of Firewhisky sitting on it.

Hermione walked out of the back of the flat followed by an orange cat. Her mess of hair was pulled up and she had on a short night gown. She had a plastic plate of food. Severus could smell it smelled as good as it looked. That wasn't saying much.

"TV dinner, I think." Luna looked over. "Not very good."

Hermione turned on the TV and poured herself a drink. "To us Crookshamks. Another year alone." She downed the drink.

Severus turned to Luna. "Where are her parents?"

Luna just stared at him as he grew three heads. "She obliviate them during the war. She can't undo the damage. Didn't you know?" He shook his head. "She has been working for you for six months, didn't you ask?" He shook his head again. Luna's eyes got big.

"Why is she drinking so much?" He looked at Luna.

"She is lonely. She has no one. Harry is married, Ron left her years ago, and Ginny and she haven't been close since Ginny married that boy Hermione was dating." She put her hands on her hips. "Where have you been?"

"I never thought to ask." He watched as Hermione was half way through the bottle.

"She fell in love a while ago, I don't think she has ever been the same." Luna smiled at him.

"Ron?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "You are thick aren't you?" He started at her.

"Why does everybody call me thick when they are talking about Hermione?" He watch the young witch finished another glass.

"You know Crookshamks, he could have come over. Would have killed him to see me?" She poured another drink, she was slurring her words some. "Oh but no he has to look all hot in those robes." With the drink in one hand her other hand moved between her legs. "Oh shit, I need him." She arched her back as Lune put her hand over his eyes. She moved her hand and they were outside.

"Why did you cover my eyes?" He stormed at her, he was liking what he was watching. He really did want Hermione, many nights he would stroke himself thinking of her.

"You're thick that's why. Once you figure it out then you can watch. Come my time is over." She held his hand. They were standing outside of his house.

"Is it over already?" He looked at her. "What happens to Hermione, she will be ok right? I mean I know what she was doing when we left she will be but she shouldn't be alone."

"Why should it matter to you?" Luna looked at him his eyes were huge. "In a year she will be gone from working for you and you will have you peace and quiet back." She saw his eyes had feeling behind them. He looked as if he was pushing back tears. "I hope you learn from the next sprit as much as you have learn from me. Remember one thing about tonight" He looked at her waiting for her to speak again. "Put protection spells up against the fairies. Nasty tricksters." He rolled his eyes as she left. A thick fog moved in, he was ready to meet his future.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad this story is being read, I was worried it would turn out stupid. Thanks**

He stood in the fog waiting for the next sprit to arrive, the time gave him a moment to think. Hermione was in love with a wizard who had no idea. He was hoping it was him, he had thought about her so much since she started working for him.

"Hello Severus." He knew that voice, only Dumbledore would do this to him. He sighed as he turned around. This was going to be the longest part of this night. Of all the people Albus could have gotten for tonight, he choose him.

"Sirius." Severus glared at him. "Let me guess my future right?" Sirius nodded. "You are going to show me I end up dying alone and nobody cares for me because I push them all away. Don't waste your time I know this already."

"Please mate that's not the future I didn't care for you in your past." Sirius snorted. Severus pushed his lips together not to hit Sirius. "Nope Albus thinks your future needs a twist. Since you read ahead and know how the story ends we are changing it."

"What?" Severus head was spinning.

"Lily said you were thick. Keep up, I really don't have all night and I'm doing this because I owe Albus a favor." Sirius glared at him. "You know what your future will be if you keep down this path, I can tell you Hermione's is just as bad. She because of you she never leaves her house and works all the time. My job is to show you your future if you listen to us and change."

"What if I don't like it and don't change." Severus sneered at him.

"Then I am going to beat you till you do." Sirius rolled his eyes. "I know you are a hard headed bastard but we all went to a lot of trouble to help you." Severus sighed and motioned to move. "That's better." Sirius touched him as they were standing at the manor. The house was decorated in green and silver, garland and holly lined the walls. Christmas trees were everywhere, all of them were decorated in silver and green. "I never was found of those colors you know." Sirius smirked at him.

They made their way into the ballroom, Severus was standing in the front of the room next to Lucius. Draco was sitting next to Harry holding a blond baby boy. The room was packed full of people. "Oh look the bat is getting married." Sirius poked him. Severus growled at him. The bride walked past them in a white dress with silver and gold trim, they were getting to the part of removing her veil when Sirius touched him.

"What in the bloody hell, I didn't see who the witch was." Severus was glaring.

"That's because you are thick and haven't figured it out yet." Sirius smirked as he touched him again. They were in the living room of Spinner's End, a tree was up in the corner and Severus was sitting in a chair reading a potion book. "At least you put something up, you could read something other than potion books you know. Have you thought about a Muggle romance novel? I'm just saying." Severus glared at the ghost.

"See I get married and I'm still alone." Sirius smacked him in the back of his head as a brown hair girl with curls everywhere and silver eyes and a black hair boy with brown eyes ran up to him from the kitchen. "Daddy, mommy is cooking dinner can you read to us?" The girl handed him a book. Severus smiled and picked them and sat him on his lap. The women came out of the kitchen, Severus still couldn't see her face but he knew from the little girl who it was. "Dinner will be ready soon, love." He nodded and went back to reading his story to the kids. The vision went dark.

"So have you figured out who yet?" Sirius was watching him.

Severus sighed and looked at him. "Hermione."

"Dear Merlin it took you just all night." Sirius rolled his eyes. "I mean really thick." Severus balled his hands, he was not going to kill this ghost.

"Last vision from me." Sirius smiled at him. "You are dying in this one but not the way you said."

Severus was standing in his bedroom, he was old. His hair had turned grey and his face was wrinkled. Hermione was sitting next to him holding his hand as he was chocking some. He was rubbing his head with a cool towel. A women walked in with brown hair and grey eyes, she had to middle age herself. She was followed by a tall blond man and three adults who were holding kids of their own. The room was full with at least 12 people standing in it. The brown hair women sat on the bed and helped Hermione rub his head. "Hey daddy." She was fighting back tears. "You have to hold on ok. Harry and Draco are on their way and Shamus and Rose are coming." He could hear the sound of the floo as a tall black hair man and a red head girl ran in. "Mom are we late?" He was out of breath. Hermione shook her head. "Hey dad, Fred and Kate and the kids are coming, Harry and Pricilla and their four, Molly and Roger and the baby will be here soon ok. See old man you got us all home for Christmas." The man on the bed smiled and nodded his head. The room was filled to the brink soon with over twenty people. He watched as Hermione leaned in as the room was talking and kissed him. "They are all home my love. It's time to go. I love you and I will see you soon." The man on the bed closed his eyes and was gone. The room went black.

"You will miss all of this if these shadows don't change soon." Sirius put his arm around Severus. "I don't get what she sees in you but you have a long and great life with her." Severus nodded. "But I warn you, you make her cry and I will kick your ass." Sirius took his two fingers and pointed them to his eyes and back at Severus as he walked away. Severus was running in the fog, he had to wake up. Hermione couldn't be alone again and he wanted the life he was shown. He need her, hopefully it wasn't too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Holidays! I hope you like the last chapter!**

Severus woke up sitting strait up in his bed. He pushed his hair back and sighed. What time was it? What day was it? He shook the cobwebs out of his head. It was Christmas Day, the dreams he had last night was so real. He headed down stairs, he needed a pot of tea. He stopped at the top of the stairs, it was a glittered Christmas tree. It wasn't dreams he had last night, he knew what he had to do. He was dressed as the sun was coming up that morning. Instead of his heavy black teaching robes he opted for dark blue shirt and black slacks. His robes were also grey, he looked into the mirror. "I look like an old fool." He sighed as he apparated out of his room.

"Mr. Snape, we weren't expecting you today? How have you been?" The young women looked at him. She jumped up when he walked in and started following him. "She will be so happy to see you today. We were hoping you would come."

Severus turned to the young women who was following him, his instinct was to yell at her. He sighed as his face softened, he even smiled at her. "Ms. Polly, I want you to thank you for looking at my mother." He pulled out a small box out of his robe. "Merry Christmas."

The healer in front of him started crying. "Mr. Snape you didn't have to. She is looking out the window, she has been asking about you today." He nodded and made his way over to his mother.

"Mom, its Severus." He sat down next to her. She was looking at the window as he waited for her to look at him. After a few more minutes. "Mom." He touched her arm

Her head looked over at him, she had gotten his eyes. "Sev?" She almost whispered.

"Yes mom." He smiled at her

"How have you been, how has school been?"

"Good, I still teach at times. I mostly run that potion business I told you about the last time." She smiled at him.

"I wish you would get along with those boys. I don't like that Lucius boy. He is going to get you into trouble." His mom was wringing her hands.

"I will try mom." He sighed. "I got you this mom." He handed her a wrapped gift.

She giggled as she opened it. "Oh Severus, I always wanted these." She held the silver brush and mirror closer to her the same way a child would.

"I know you asked dad for these for years." He watched as she was rocking them in her arms.

"You can't afford them." She looked upset. "How?"

"Mom, I make good money now." He put his hand on hers.

"Severus my son has a potion business." He could tell by her eyes she was gone again.

"I heard that, Mrs. Snape." Severus tried to fight back his tears. "Did he give you those?" He pointed to the brush and mirror.

"Yes, he is such a good boy." She looked out the window again. He sat by her for an hour as they just looked out the window.

"Mom, I need to go but I was thinking of coming next week." He touched her hand as she jerked it away from him.

"Who are you?" She looked at him.

"Mrs. Snape I was your sitter today, remember." He learned a long time not to force who he was on her. It would make her upset and the best thing was to go along with what she thought was happening.

"Oh yes, dear me." She put her hand on her cheek. "Did you meet my Sev. He was here earlier."

"Yes I did."

"He will be going to Hogwarts next year." She looked at him. "Who are you again?"

Ms. Polly came over as he was trying again with her. He never lost his patience but he hated that tears would start falling as she just looked at him. "Mrs. Snape, its lunch time. Oh look at the nice gifts Severus gave you." The healer winked at him.

"Was he here today? You should have told me." His mother was getting upset. The healer pulled out a brush and started brushing her hair.

Ms. Polly turned to him. "Go ahead and go. Thank Merlin she was lucid while you were here."

"Thank you again." He turned and left.

Another healer walked over as Ms. Polly was getting Ms. Snape to lunch. "Was he drunk? He said thank you twice today and said Happy Christmas as he left."

"I have no idea but he made her happy." She turned to Mrs. Snape. "Are you ready for lunch?" The women nodded. "Good, it's a Christmas feast today."

* * *

Severus was standing outside a small flat, he stopped before he arrived and got a bottle of wine, some chocolates and white lilies. He never knew how to do these things. He could intimidate children, scare adults, and listen without being noticed but spend time with a women wasn't his strong area. He knocked on the door before he lost his nerve. He could hear the sound of footstep's coming closer to the door. He could leave but he really didn't want to.

Hermione looked out the peep hole but all she could see was grey robes, the person's back was to her. She was sure it was Harry or Draco trying to get her to come to dinner. She had on green shorts and red tank top. That was as festive as she wanted to get. She sighed as she opened the door. "Not again Harry."

Severus turned and looked at her. "I'm sorry, who?" She couldn't open her mouth, she couldn't move, she just stared at him. "Ms. Granger are you ok?"

She slammed the door in his face, it was the only thing she could think of to do. She let out the breath she was holding in. _Ok Hermione lets pull it together, breath and smile._ She opened the door again, Severus turned around again and looked at her. Don't think about his eyes she muttered under her breath. "I'm sorry Master Snape, what can I do for you?"

"May I come in, the hallway is drafty." He smiled at her. Her eyes got wide as she couldn't breathe again. "Ms. Granger, I could leave if you wish." He turned to leave. _Stupid old fool, it was only a dream._

"NO!" She screamed at him and grabbed his robe, it made him jump. "I mean please come in." She moved out of the way.

He walked into the small apartment. "Ms. Granger these are for you." He handed over the flowers.

"How. How, did you know?" She took a breath. "How did you know I like white lilies?"

"I guessed." He smiled again, she was cursing under her breath. He had no idea what that smile was doing to her. "These are also for you." He handed over the whine and chocolate.

"Master Snape."

"Severus please if I may call you Hermione." He moved closer to her.

He was drunk, he had to be. Her brain was racing trying to find a reason why. He didn't smell like liquor, maybe he was under a curse. She looked into his eyes, they weren't glassed over. She started biting her nails as she looked at him.

"Hermione, are you ok?" He touched her back. He wasn't expecting them to fall into her bed as soon as he walked in but he thought she would at least talk to him.

"I'm sorry what. Oh yes Mas, er, I mean Severus. You must think me very rude but why are you here?" She had thought of a clever way of asking. In her head asking had included flirting and drinking but what came out was total different.

"You invited me yesterday and I was rude to you. I thought I could make it up to you." He was standing right in front of her, she could feel his breath on her. Her knees were shaking as she looked up into his eyes. They weren't cold as they had been the whole time she had worked for him. She wasn't sure what happened next, she grabbed his robes and pulled him down to her mouth. At first she could tell he was stunned but his arms wrapped around hers as her tongue started flicking his lips. She let go of him, she could tell he was in shock over what happened but so was she.

"I'm sorry." She looked down, his hand pulled her chin up to look at him again.

"Don't be." His voice was gentle as he lowered his head down. She felt the softness of his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around him as he lifted her up some in his arms. The parted again.

"Severus what are we doing?" She looked at him.

"I thought you could come over and spend Christmas at my house." He smirked. "It's even decorated."

"You decorated?" She gasped some still in his arms.

"Luna did." He shook his head. She looked confused. "Don't worry I'm just as confused as you are." She started laughing as he put her down.

"I'm not dressed." She looked down at her clothes, it dawned on her she didn't have any undergarments on. Her nipples were poking holes through her shirt.

"You look fine, in fact you look good enough to eat." He whispered in her ear, she blushed. "Are you ready?"

Hermione closed her eyes as she took his arm. If this is a dream don't wake up just yet, she wished in her head.

"Oh Severus your tree is very glittery." Hermione looked at it. His arms snaked around her waist as his mouth found her ear. "Severus." She moaned as she arched her back against him. He felt the pressure of her backside against his already hard erecting.

"I told you Luna." He growled in her ear. "Hermione if you don't want to please say no now. I can't stop once we start, I am a passives man. We do this you will be mine, I don't share."

"Severus, please." She moaned.

"Please what?" He asked softly in her ear, he wanted her to be positive this is what she wanted, she would be his after this.

"Please fuck me Severus." She turned around in his arms as her mouth found his. Her tongue danced around in his mouth as the intertwined. He removed her tank top and started sucking her round hard nipples. He kept his hands on her back as she arched as she moaned. Each time he ran his tongue gently on one it felt like thousands of nerve endings being shocked. He started lightly sucking her left, then her right. Her shorts were soaking wet by the end. She could smell her arousal she knew he could. His hand moved to between her legs.

"Such a wet witch." He growled into her ear, it made the throbbing between her legs worse. "Are you wet for me?"

"Yes." He placed her on the couch next to the fire. "Good." He pulled down her short. "Perfect." He hissed as his head buried between her legs. He mouthed moved on her hard and fast, Hermione grinned as she felt her orgasm starting to build.

"Severus." She moaned as she grabbed his hair.

He lifted his head, she moaned louder she the feeling was gone between her legs. "Yes dear."

"Don't. Stop." She whined, that caught her off guard. She had never whined in her life, her mother had called whining begging. Hell she was begging, she need to cum. She needed him, she needed him for so long.

"Cum for me witch." He barely moved his mouth as the words come out. That was all she needed as she screams and tightened her grip on his hair. She felt him move some as she let go of his hair. She looked at her hands, she had a few black strands in it.

"Merlin, Severus I am so sorry." She sat up holding up her hands to show him the stands of his hair.

He laughed as he held her closer. "Don't worry I have a whole head full." He kissed her head. She started kissing down his chest. His breathing was getting shallow as she removed all his clothes. Magical way is easier but nothing is as great as having a women do it for you. Lucius had told him this once, damn that man was right. He felt her mouth around him, oh merlin she was good at this. Between licking and sucking he wasn't sure if he could hold on much longer. She would start sucking hard as her head bobbed up and down and as soon he was ready to sum she would stop and start licking it. Damn this witch was gifted in more than just spells and potions.

"Hermione." He got out.

She let go of him and smiled at him. "Yes love."

"Let's go to bed." He smiled at her. She nodded as she ran naked up the stairs, he followed her. He entered his room she was already laid out in front of him. He got on the bed on top of her. "Ready?"

"Yes." He thrust his full length into her, he heard a scream escape her lips. He didn't move for a moment letting her get use to his size and slowly he started moving his hips.

"Fuck me Severus." She was screaming into the pillow. "Harder, dear Merlin, Harder."

He tighten his grip on the bed to help him balance. "Hermione." He moaned he couldn't hold back anymore. She felt so good.

Hermione arched her back. "Severus."

They laid there looking at each other, they were both smiling at each other.

"What happened?" Hermione looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He smirked at her.

"Yesterday you were cruel and rude and today you just, I mean." She was blushing again.

"Let's say I had a few people I know show me some stuff I didn't like. I want to be better." He looked up at the ceiling. "Hermione."

"Yeah." She was getting out of bed to find her clothes.

"Stay here today." He started rubbing her back.

"Ok." She smiled and laid back down.

"Stay here with me forever." He had a tear in his eye, what if she said no.

"Are you asking what I think you are?"

"Yeah. I'm not good." He couldn't finish as Hermione's mouth was sucking the breath out of his.

"Yes, yes, yes." She yelled when she let him go.

* * *

Severus was in his kitchen the next morning getting two cups of tea started, since his apprentice was still sleeping upstairs maybe they could take another day off. He heard a knock on the door. Severus opened it to find Lucius Malfoy on the other side.

"Good Gods man its ten and you are still not dressed." Lucius pushed past him before he could tell him anything. "Are you sick?"

"No." Severus got out before the man interrupted him again.

"Good, Ms. Granger I see must have called off." Lucius sat on the couch. Severus was praying he wouldn't see the green shorts and red tank top that he was sitting next to. "That is why I am here. Severus we love you but." Lucius looked down. He picked up the shorts with his cane. "What is this?" He stood up with the green shorts on the end.

"Shorts and they appear to be green." Severus stated.

"I can see that you bloody old fool." Lucius looked at them again. "Whose?" Severus went to open his mouth when they both heard the voice from the top of the stairs.

"Sev have you seen my." Hermione stopped, Severus sighed at least she had wrapped herself with his sheet. "Mr. Malfoy." Hermione's eyes were as large as yesterdays.

"It's Lucius my dear girl." He winked at Severus. "I seem to have found your shorts if that is what you were looking for." He walked up some of the stairs and pointed the cane to her. She pulled them off the tip. "I just came by to tell you both the news and to talk to Severus." Lucius was walking back down the stairs. "The news is Draco and Harry were going to adopt a baby."

"What do you mean were?" Hermione was walking down the stairs.

"Well the strangest thing happened, Harry had invited that strange friend of his. Luna?" Severus nodded. "Well she has agreed to carry their baby." Hermione squealed as she hugged Lucius. She could hear Severus growling. "My dear, I am glad you're happy but I know Severus." Lucius removed her arms from him. "I prefer not to be poisoned. Now if you excuse me."

"Mr. Mal. I mean Lucius you wanted to talk to Severus you said." Hermione looked at him.

Lucius turned to his friend and winked. "It looks like he is doing what I was going to advise him to do." Lucius bent to Severus ear. "You must tell me everything you old bat." Lucius bowed to Hermione. "Good day you too."

"That was strange." Hermione looked at Severus.

"That's Lucius." He turned to her. "Now up to bed I have a pot on."

"Oh ok." She dropped the sheet and smiled at him as she ran back to the room.

The pot could wait, hell the whole day could wait as he chased her upstairs. His life was just starting and if what he saw was any indication it was going to be a great life.


End file.
